


Luke on Ice

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [19]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (I think that's it) - Freeform, (kinda), Alternate Universe - Sports, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Luke and Michael are both figure skaters.But Michael retired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It makes ZERO sense that there would be Aussie skaters, so... hello Canadian Muke.
> 
> And excuse any inaccuracies this fic might have, my only knowledge of figure skating comes from (you guessed it) Yuri on Ice.

Luke huffs out a breath after his practice triple toe-loop. He’s doing fine, as his coach would say, but he begs to differ.

“That was a wonderful triple toe-loop, Luke,” his coach, Michael, comments as if on cue. “But the jump was too high. You could’ve missed your landing.”

“Michael, I’m not the scrawny eighteen-year-old you first took in anymore,” Luke retorts in a playful manner. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Has it been two years already?” Michael’s eyes glimmer with mischief. “You’re getting old.”

“Says you,” Luke teases his coach, “You’re nearing your thirties.”

“I’m only twenty-five.”

“The horror.”

Michael throws the towel in Luke’s giggling face.

“The Grand Prix qualifiers are coming up,” Michael states. “Do you have the songs and choreography you want to do in mind?”

“Hm,” is all Luke says.

“It’s nothing you should ‘hm’ about, Lucas Robert,” Michael’s gaze turns stern.

“Oh, boo-hoo,” Luke dismisses his mentor/coach. “I can—”

“I got Ashton composing the pieces for you,” Michael cuts him off. “He already finished the your short programme one. It’s called ‘Aria: Fiore’.”

“Flower,” Luke knows basic Italian to understand that. “A flower.”

“If you don’t want it—”

“No, I’m okay with it,” Luke smiles at his coach. “Thanks.”

“Can you think up a choreography or should I get Calum to do it?”

“You can get Calum to do it. Right now, I’ve got a date with poutine.”

–

Luke is the top figure skater in Canada, born in North Vancouver. He grew up in Vancouver though, wandering the streets of Granville and Robson streets in his high school years. His friends ridiculed him when he started figure skating at the age of nine, making him almost quit.

His parents and brothers’ support really helped him through.

His muse was Michael Clifford, the former top figure skater of Canada. The hair-dye enthusiast retired in 2014, when he was twenty-two, due to an injury during the final Grand Prix performance that year.

Luke came in third that year—by some miracle—and Michael laid his eyes on him.

 _“I’ll be Luke Hemmings’ mentor and coach from now on,”_ the older man said.

Two years later, there’s lots of banter in their relationship.

A _platonic_ relationship between a skater and a coach.

“Why can’t you see?” Luke mumbles as he sinks down into the hot bath.

–

“Triple Lutz-double toe-loop-triple axel?” Luke walks in onto Michael talking to Calum, his long-time choreographer. “That’s a bit risky, don’t you think?”

“A bit risky?” Luke asks, getting rid of his skate guards and hopping onto the rink. “It’s plenty risky.”

“Especially if it’s during the second half of the programme,” Michael nods. “You shouldn’t attempt that.”

“But that’d score me more,” Luke huffs.

“Can you do that?” Michael arches his pierced brow at the blond. “Can you even do the combination jump?”

Luke glares at his mentor as he warms up.

After enough runs, he leaps into the air for the triple Lutz, then a double toe-loop, followed by—

_Crash!_

“Luke!” Michael gets on ice in record time and by Luke’s side. “Are you okay?”

“Just my ass is hurt, nothing else,” Luke tries to shake Michael off.

“Are you sure?”

Luke knows why Michael is so worried.

The older man doesn’t want what happened to him to happen to Luke.

“So… the choreography…” Calum coughs awkwardly.

“We won’t include it until Luke can perfect it,” Michael replies for Luke.

–

“I’ve listened to ‘Aria: Fiore’,” Luke tells Ashton when they meet up. Ashton went to the same high school as Luke, so it wasn’t hard to convince the older to write songs for him. “It’s… not as delicate as I thought it’d be.”

“Just because it mentions a flower doesn’t mean it’s a chick music,” Ash rolls his eyes at the blond. “Not all music has to be gendered.”

“I get that,” Luke huffs. “I want you to change the ending note.”

–

“Why is Irwin telling me that you changed the ending note of ‘Aria: Fiore’?” Michael doesn’t sound all that amused. “Luke.”

“Michael.”

“Do you even know what significance an ending note has to music pieces?” Michael chastises Luke as per expected.

“I’ve written music before with Ash, I knew what I was doing,” Luke huffs at his mentor. “You don’t need to be up my ass about everything all the time, Michael.”

“Is that what you think?” Michael’s eyes take a dangerously dark hue.

“No,” Luke decides to correct himself. “You just love caring about me lie I’m your goddamn child.”

–

“And he left.”

Luke glares at Ashton.

“Okay, fine, but he liked my music, right?”

Luke glares more at his composer.

“Look, you shouldn’t have had a bitch fit against your mentor. He’s like your third parent, Luke,” Ashton sighs. “You can’t just burst things like that to him.”

“I actually have five parents, including him,” Luke points out.

Ashton throws a wad of paper at him.

–

“Get the fuck out of my apartment, Clifford,” Luke growls at the towering figure over his half-asleep body. “I didn’t give you the spare key to my apartment for you to creep on me.”

“You’re an idiot,” Michael huffs as he takes a seat next to Luke’s curled up body. “After all these years…”

“What?”

“Get up, we’re going to for a morning jog,” Michael states, throwing some basketball shorts and a tank top at him.

 

They come back from their jog, feeling hot and sweaty. Luke excuses himself to take a shower. He puts his head under the showerhead and lets the water cascade over his body.

 _What could Michael have meant by ‘after all these years’?_ Luke ponders to himself.

He was too preoccupied to notice it when Michael comes into the bathroom. He doesn’t blush, initially, since his mentor/coach has seen him naked while he was taking a shower many times before.

He does, however, blush when the said coach’s naked body presses against his in the shower stall.

“You’re really clueless, aren’t ya?” Michael’s lips ghost over his ear shell, raising goosebumps despite the warmth water provides. “So many years, Luke.”

“You’ve been my mentor and my coach for only two years,” Luke gasps out when he feels the older man’s erection pressing against his thigh. “How?”

“Always had my eyes on you,” Michael’s lips descend onto Luke’s neck, creating dark marks against his pale skin. “Or I wouldn’t have jumped onto being your mentor/coach as soon as I retired.”

“But how?”

“When you skated to ‘Serenade: La Lumière de la Lune’ at your final Junior Grand Prix and won that championship…” Michael’s lips move down to Luke’s shoulder, nipping playfully. “I fell in love with your portrayal of the Moon Goddess.”

Luke blushes.

“You were just a teen, but now…” Michael’s lips move to Luke’s jawline. “You’re a man.”

“I…”

“I’ll leave only if you wish me to, Luke.”

 _Fuck it_.

Luke turns around and smashes his lips to Michael’s angrily; for teasing him like this; for not telling him earlier; _for actually returning the feelings he’s been harbouring for so damn long_.

“That’s more like it, princess,” Michael moans against Luke’s lips, causing shivers to roll down Luke’s spine.

“D-daddy…” The word feels so natural, so _right_ , for Michael in this situation.

“Fuck, I wanna take you right here, right now,” Michael grouses, his voice sounding sexy to Luke’s horny ears.

“You can,” Luke encourages.

“I’m not going to make your first time as meaningless as this,” Michael surprises Luke with his words.

“I’m not a—”

“Don’t lie to me,” Michael rasps out, his hand wrapped around both their hard shafts. Luke complies and lets Michael jerk them off in the shower, not really caring that the water’s gone cold.

–

“You have a sex afterglow on your face,” Ashton makes the unnecessary comment. “Do tell me!”

“Tell you what?”

“Did you do the do with Michael?”

Luke chokes on his coffee.

“You did!” Ashton looks so gleeful, Luke wants to punch the composer on the balls.

“I didn’t ‘do the do’ with Michael!” Luke denies too quickly.

“Did he blow you then? Did _you_ blow _him_?”

Luke buries his face into this hands.

–

“Hey,” Michael kisses Luke’s cheek when the skater returns from his little chat with Ashton. “Was Ashton being an ass?”

“He somehow figured out I was head over heels for you,” Luke giggles, wrapping his arms around the older male’s torso.

“He’s good at reading people,” Michael shrugs.

“And you aren’t,” Luke giggles again, pushing Michael down onto the sofa.

“I know what you want,” Michael scoffs. “I was just waiting for a perfect time to press my lips to yours.”

“That sounds like a line from a romance novel,” Luke giggles. Again. “I like it.”

“Kiss me.”

And Luke does so.

–

“ _If we die and go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight_ ,” Luke sings along as he gets ready for another practice session with Michael.

“If that’s what you want,” Michael chuckles outside the change room.

“Oh hush.”

Another chuckle answers him.

–

“You really should make love to me as a good luck,” Luke whispers against Michael’s lips the night before the first competition he’s in.

“How about I fuck you hard after you win your gold medal at the Grand Prix Final?” Michael counters.

“Hm.”

–

_“He’s planned a triple Lutz-double toe-loop-triple axel combination jump in the second half of the programme, a bit ris—and he lands the combination jump with a perfect landing! Now, all he’s left is the quad Salchow and he’s never tried it before… and he’s landed all his jumps! … his free programme score is 229.53, with the total score of 320.83! As the last performer of tonight’s programmes, Luke Hemmings, age 20, from Canada has secured his place as the gold medalist!”_

–

“Gotta keep my end of the— _Luke_ ,” Michael’s voice drops an octave when Luke enters their suite only dressed in black lace panties. “Fuck.”

“Thought I’d make our first time special… _daddy_ ,” Luke giggles, pouncing atop his coach. “You don’t like it?” He adds with a pout.

“I fucking love it, baby girl,” Michael wasn’t wearing anything, so it’s a nice feeling for Luke when Michael’s hard dick starts to rut against his barely covered ass. He lets out horny mewls, needing more than this.

“Want you to keep that on as I finger your ass, baby,” Michael muses, his fingers sliding under the lace and circling Luke’s rim of muscles. Luke isn’t surprised that it feels slippery from lube Michael apparently had with him. He lets out a gasp when Michael pushes two of his fingers inside, seemingly impatient. Michael starts kissing Luke as if to distract him from the pain; he kisses back happily and enthusiastically.

“M’ready,” Luke mumbles against Michael’s pink lips.

“Okay…” Michael sounds tad bit in disbelief.

Luke waits for Michael to find a condom and the lube. The older man slicks himself up and pushes the lace aside to position his tip and Luke’s entrance, who’s blushing. He can feel his blush worsening when Michael starts to push in to the hilt. He lets out a loud moan, both from pain and pleasure, more of the latter. He grinds his hips in circles, teasing _his_ Michael. Michael doesn’t seem to like that, gripping Luke’s hips still and starting to slam up into him. Luke just whimpers and moans.

When they come, they come in unison, both moaning out each other’s name.

–

When Luke returns to his North Van apartment a week and half after the Grand Prix Final, he doesn’t even try to hide his platinum ring from his family, the one identical to Michael’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Cashton part two or nah


End file.
